This invention relates to holders, and more particularly to a holder for a compact disk.
Compact disks are fast becoming the medium of preference for the recording and performance of music, as well as for storage and access of data by computers. A compact disk is a flat, thin, metallic disk having optically readable information, such as music, computer software and data or multimedia. The compact disk has a diameter of approximately 4.7 inches.
Compact disks usually come in a small storage case made from a hard plastic which protects the disk when not in use. The compact disk storage case has a hinged front door which pivots to one side to allow removal of the compact disk by manipulation of the case holder. The storage case will usually have a central holder providing a circular recess to accept the compact disk. At the center of the circular recess, a plastic hub is formed in the disk holder.
A compact disk is substantially smaller than a prior art phonograph record. Because of the small size of compact disks, portable and vehicle-installed compact disk players are popular. Therefore, a compact disk storage apparatus that allows for either quick removal and replacement of the compact disk alone, when a compact disk player is nearby is preferable. Conventionally, when a compact disk is to be used, the case holding that particular disk must be located, removed from its stored position, opened, the case holder manipulated, the disk removed and placed into the device reading/playing the disk, and the case then placed in some type of temporary storage location. Since the case and built-in disk holder is generally made from a hard plastic, the user will often experience difficulty removing the disk from the holder. Although the conventional compact disk case provides excellent protection from external forces, there is a tendency for the compact disk's optically-read surface to be contacted, scratched and damaged during removal from the case. This is especially true for a compact disk that is frequently used, or used in an environment which is inconvenient for removal of a compact disk from a case with one hand such as an automobile, truck, van, boat, or other vehicle.